1. Field
The following description relates to an input apparatus and an input controlling method thereof, and more particularly, to an input apparatus for controlling a display apparatus and an input controlling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electronics technology has advanced, various types of input apparatuses have been developed and have come into widespread use. In particular, input apparatuses based on advanced Information Technology (IT), such as a wired mouse, a wireless mouse, and a gyro wireless mouse, have become widely used.
The wired mouse refers to a mouse connected to a display apparatus, such as a personal computer (PC), via wire. The wireless mouse refers to a mouse that is wirelessly connected as an alternative to the wired mouse for a display apparatus, based on wireless communication technology. The gyro wireless mouse refers to a mouse using a gyroscope sensor.
However, the wireless mouse is substantially the same as the existing wired mouse, with the exception that it is wirelessly connected to a display apparatus. Thus, a mouse pad is used with the wireless mouse.
Because the gyro wireless mouse uses a gyroscope sensor, a mouse pad is not used with the gyro wireless mouse. However, in order to move a mouse pointer within a wide range, the gyro wireless mouse should be continuously moved to move the mouse pointer to a desired point.
Accordingly, users will be inconvenienced when using the conventional input apparatuses described above.